Eternity
by Emm
Summary: This is my first fanfic at ff.net, so don't be too harsh..... short, weird gymshippy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, do you think I'd be here writing this? No, I'd be lying on a sunbed in Barbados, laughing my rich ass off at you little people!  
  
Authors Note: I can't believe I wrote such a short fanfic! Anyway, It's based on Robbie Williams song Eternity (duh). And don't ask me what it was Brock did, use your imaginations.   
  
  
He sat motionless on the dirty wooden table, not caring about the dampness of the wood seeping through his jeans. Below where his feet rested on the equally grimy bench, the wind blew up swirling dust clouds, occasionally settling on his jeans. It was a deserted and desolate place, where people no longer came. The abandoned table and bench, and the disused public bathroom nearby were evidence of that. Brock sat with his arms leaning on his legs, his eyes closed. A cigarette was held between two fingers of his left hand, the light burnt out. The sun beating down on his bare arms, he heard the distant wail of sirens come closer. He knew that they were coming for him, but he couldn't be bothered to run. He was tired of being chased.   
  
His eyes still not opening, he heard the sirens approach followed by the rumble of several cars crossing the dusty, uneven ground. The sound stopped and was replaced by the noise of screeching tyres. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes. The blue flashing light almost blinded him for a second, but it was instantly turned off as soon as the car halted. Out of the three police cars came six policemen, dressed in the conventional uniform of blue short sleeved shirt, black trousers and blue hats. Leading them was the familiar face of Officer Jenny. He couldn't remember which one, nor did he care. He once idolised all of them, but he was just a kid back then.   
  
She looked at him, her face stern and cold. Brock slowly jumped off the table, still feeling the dampness of his jeans along the back of his legs. He flicked the cigarette to one side and stared at Officer Jenny, trying not to show any emotion. Jenny watched his every move with great scrutiny, eyes narrowed.   
  
"Brock Slate?" she asked icily, a hard edge in her voice.   
  
Brock nodded once. The policemen formed a tight 2 meter circle around him, ensuring there was no chance of escape. Seeing the guns holstered on their belts, he held his hands up to show he was unarmed.   
  
"I have no weapons" he said clearly, looking emotionlessly at Jenny.   
  
Jenny's business-like front didn't fade as she got out a pair of handcuffs from a pocket in her skirt. "Brock Slate, I have a warrant for your arrest" she said coldly, taking a step towards him.   
  
Brock closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate. Jenny's approach was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a yet another car coming to a stop. "Wait!" a female voice cried, followed by the noice of hurried footsteps approaching them.   
  
Brock's heart sank as he instantly recognised the voice. Brock opened his eyes and followed Jenny's gaze to the location of the noice. There, a woman with long red hair stood, a look of pain and sorrow on her pretty face. He swallowed hard, trying to hold back all the emotions that were overwhelming him. She had a frightened and confused look in her eyes as she gazed at Brock. "Excuse me miss, who are you?" Jenny asked, not trying to disguise the irritation in her voice.   
The much younger woman ignored the officer and pushed past the policemen surrounding Brock. Nobody made an attempt to stop her. The girl stopped in front of Brock and he looked her in the eye. "What's going on, Brock?" she whispered, resting her hand on his arm. Brock took her hand off his arm and held it tightly in his own. "I'm sorry Misty" he said quietly. "But I'm not gonna run anymore. I did something wrong and I'm prepared to pay the price".   
  
Misty's eyes were close to tears, but she wasn't letting herself cry. Even after all these years, she still felt like she had to be tough. "But...I don't want you to go" she pleaded, her voice breaking. "What am I going to-". Brock put his finger over her lips to stop her talking. Leaning in, he pulled her into a kiss. Misty tensed for a second in shock, then relaxed, forgetting all about the police surrounding her. Now the tears ran freely from both of them, knowing that their happiness will be short lived. After what seemed to be not nearly long enough, they pulled away from each other. Brock put his hand by her face, wiping off a tear with his thumb. With tears in his own eyes, he leant in again to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, I won't be long".   
  
The clank of metal brought them back to reality, and Brock felt the cold metal of the handcuffs tighten around his wrist. He reluctantly took his hand away from Misty's face as Jenny forcefully wretched his other hand out of Misty's. He continued to look her in the face as his other hand was twisted behind him and restrained. As Jenny began to push him towards the vehicles, he turned to Misty one last time. "I love you" he mouthed. He held her gaze, as if imprinting her face on his mind, before using all the will power he could find to tear himself away from what may have been the last time he'll see her.   
  
As Misty watched the car roar away across the dry mud covering the ground, the true reality of the situation sunk in. She covered her face with her hands as the tears began to flow. She sank onto her knees, not caring that her bare legs were getting covered with dust. She cried for a long time.   
  
She cried for herself, she cried for Brock, and she cried for the love she may never have.   
  
  
You were there for summer dreaming   
And you gave me what I need   
And I hope you find your freedom   
For Eternity....  
  



End file.
